


Halloween Anniversary

by Ricecakes123



Series: ScarletWolf [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, couples costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ScarletWolf [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488680
Kudos: 4





	Halloween Anniversary

Wanda sat on the floor of her and Claire’s bedroom, her phone in her hand and scrolling through various social media apps, her tongue sticking out in an intense for of concentration. Claire walked in and immediately her face erupted into a giant happy grin upon seeing the now brunette. She ran into the room and hopped on the bed, placing a giant sloppy kiss against Wanda’s cheek, causing her to laugh and try to squirm away.

“Claire, stop!” Wanda giggled loudly and tried to push Claire away, but she remained, leaning further and further off the side of the bed. She held Wanda to her, and with a loud and somewhat painful thump, she fell off the bed and landed on her slightly. With a groan, she sat up and rubbed the back of her head while Wanda laughed harder, her once pale face turning red. “That’s what you get. I told you to stop.”

“Whatever.” She sat up slightly and resting her head in Wanda’s lap, she took her hand in hers and kissed her knuckles. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“I was looking for something under the bed.”

“So why are you _still_ on the floor?” Claire giggled and reached up poked her nose. Wanda blushed and also giggled.

“I uh…got distracted by something on my phone. Jemma sent me a meme and it was really funny, but then I started going on Instagram and Twitter and Tumblr—”

“Wait, what did you just say?” Claire asked laughing and sitting up, pulling Wanda into her lap. Wanda responded by immediately wrapping her legs around Claire’s waist and her arms around her the back of her neck. She dipped her head and rested it against Claire’s chest, her blush becoming darker as her embarrassment grew.

“Which part?” Wanda bit her lip, trying desperately to hold in her laughter.

“Technically all of it, but please go back to the part where you said you had a Tumblr. You have a Tumblr?” Wanda blushed again and bit her lip, and despite her hands her around Claire’s neck, she still fiddled with the rings on her fingers.

“Alright yes, I have a Tumblr. It’s not like it was some big secret…” Claire chuckled and leaned the few inches forward and pecked her quickly on the lips and then her cheek.

“It’s not a big deal if you have a Tumblr. It’s just…something I didn’t know about you. It’s good that we can still surprise each other,” Claire said, smiling sincerely at her and kissing her cheek again. “Speaking of surprises, guess what tomorrow is.”

“Well, tomorrow is the 31st, which means that it’s Halloween.” Wanda smirked at the redhead and twirled a piece of Claire’s hair around her finger. Claire pouted, though it melted away when Wanda kissed her nose.

“What else?”

“Umm…gee it’s kinda hard to figure out…can I have a hint?” Claire’s pout turned into a slight frown. Wanda giggled, but eased up on the teasing.

“Do you really not know or are you just playing with me?”

“Oh Claire, I’m just playing. I know tomorrow is the anniversary of our first date.” Wanda leaned forward and kissed her frown away and Claire melted into the kiss, smiling and humming contently. “Not to pressure you into doing something, but are we doing anything? For our anniversary?”

“Well actually,” Claire started and paused, smiling brightly, “little birdie told me that Steve is planning on throwing a Halloween party at the compound for the kids in New York, and I was thinking we could go and sneak away for a dance to our song and gorge out on candy or something.”

“I’d like that.” She kissed Claire again. “Are you dressing up?”

“Yes! I’m so glad you asked! Can I run it by you?”

“Sure, baby. What’s up?”

“Well, I was thinking we can go as a one of those couple costumes that complement each other?”

“I like that idea. What did you have in mind?”

“I actually wanted to ask you about that to get your opinion. I was having some trouble thinking of some ideas and the only ones I could find that were even like remotely good were stupid ones where one of us dresses like an outlet and the other a plug…which, for obvious reasons we can’t do.” Wanda laughed and rolled her eyes.

“That would be _very _funny, but you do have a point.” She thought about it for a moment, wondering what they could possibly go as for the party. It was harder than either of them expected and the lack of ideas started to bother Wanda. Claire looked at her with an amused and knowing look in her eyes.

“See, it’s harder than you think. God, I’ve been thinking about this for like three weeks and still nothing.” Claire bit her lip and frowned slightly as she thought. Wanda pulled out her phone and began searching for different couple costume ideas that could help inspire them, but jumped when Claire gasped loudly. “I have it! I got the perfect idea!”

“What is it?”

“I be a sexy carpenter and you be a hammer.” Claire beamed at her, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Wanda shook her head and giggled.

“I don’t get it. Why that?”

“Because I’m banging you,” Claire said with complete sincerity.

Wanda pinched the bridge of her nose as laughter rocked her body, knocking her off Claire’s lap and onto her back, rolling on the wooden floor. Claire rolled her eyes and pushed her knee away, knocking her over more. Wanda eventually sat up, wiping her eyes free of the laughter-induced tears, and leaned against Claire’s back and wrapped her arms around the back of her neck. Claire playfully pulled away, but Wanda persisted and tried to get as close to Claire as possible.

“I want you to know that I was quite serious,” Claire said once Wanda calmed down. The brunette pouted a bit and kissed Claire’s cheek, but giggled at the mental image of them explaining their costume to not only their friends and family, but also to the other kids. It was a good idea, but would only work if they were going out separately and _not _to the party.

“I know,” Wanda giggled, “that’s what makes it funnier.”

“Okay then, Little Red, what are _your _ideas?”

“I don’t have any,” she laughed, dipping her head into Claire’s neck to hide her deep red face.

“That’s what I though.”

“We could go dressed as each other?” Wanda offered. Claire lifted her head up and looked Wanda’s body up and down.

“That could work, I guess, but your costume for me will be really easy which I don’t think is fair.”

“Claire, I just assumed that you would wear my jacket and corset,” Wanda said causing Claire to laugh.

“It’s so cute that you think I can fit into your shit. Dude have you seen how big I am? I’m like twice your size.”

“You are not. Stop exaggerating,” Wanda giggled. Claire raised a brow and smirked at her. Wanda pulled herself off of Claire and sat across from her on the floor.

“Is your jacket and corset in the closet?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Go get it. I want to prove something to you.” Wanda furrowed her brows questioningly, but otherwise did as Claire asked and walked over to the closet, pulling out her long red leather jacket and matching red corset, handing them to Claire. “Okay, perhaps you forgot since the last time you saw me naked—and I get it, you’re used to seeing me in baggy shirts so it’s hard to tell—but babe, I am bigger than you, especially in the chestal region.”

“‘Chestal region’? That’s not a word, Claire,” Wanda pointed out, laughing and rubbing her red face.

“Whatever, you know what I mean.” Claire stood up from the floor and laid the jacket and corset on the bed. She quickly changed and presented herself to Wanda. Upon seeing Claire wearing her uniform, she burst out into laughter, slightly crying. Turns out Claire was right; she was too big. “See what I mean?” she asked Wanda, gesturing to her chest. “I’m practically spilling out here.” Wanda laughed harder and started to rock on the floor as she tried to control herself. Claire rolled her eyes at Wanda who was still rolling on the floor laughing and took off the jacket and corset, putting on the shirt that she already had on.

“Okay…” Wanda gasped as she calmed down, “if you can’t dress up as me, what can we do?”

“Well hold on now, I never said that I couldn’t be you. I just said that I couldn’t wear your clothes.”

“What would you do then?”

“I could go to a thrift store or something. Maybe ask Jemma or Nat if they have anything I can borrow.”

“That sounds like a plan. If we’re doing this, then can I borrow your black leather jacket?” Wanda asked timidly, suddenly very shy to be borrowing her fiancé’s clothes. Claire scoffed and waved her off, chuckling.

“Dude, you practically stole my jacket anyway. You don’t even have to ask anymore.” She pulled Wanda up from the floor and lightly pressed a kiss against her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“What else do you need?”

“I think that’s it. I have a plain t-shirt and jeans. I may need to borrow your shoes,” she said, still thinking through her costume. She liked the idea of going as Claire—they both did—and considering that they couldn’t come up with any other idea for a couple’s costume, this idea of going as each other seemed great. It would definitely get a laugh out of the other Avengers.

“Alright, cool. So we’ll go as each other.” Wanda and Claire smiled and high-fived, eager to get started on gathering the stuff for their outfits. They left their bedroom and ran down to their car, driving towards the nearest thrift store so Wanda could help Claire look for the items she needed for her costume.

○○○

“Wanda, you almost ready?” Claire called as she knocked on the bathroom door, fixing her corset. She was lucky to find a red corset in a random thrift store that they visited, but unfortunately, it was a size too small (though still bigger than Wanda’s), so she had to keep adjusting it.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a second.” Claire nodded and stepped away from the door, walking into the living room. She took her phone out of the pocked of her faux black leather pants and opened her camera, snapping a few selfies of herself making silly poses and faces while she waited. She heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and shoes against the wooden floor, but she didn’t look up. Holding her phone up high, she sneered and stuck her tongue out, moving the phone every which way to catch the perfect angle. Wanda crept up behind her and jumped up into the frame at the exact moment that Claire snapped the picture, her face matching Claire’s.

Claire turned towards her, chuckled, rolled her eyes at her, and leaned forward, pecking her on the lips. They stepped back and admired each other, smiling approvingly at the other’s costume, and then they grabbed their stuff and left the apartment.

Arriving at the compound, Steve was the one to greet them and help them out of their car.

“Hey guys, it’s good to see you,” he said as he helped them out of the car. Looking them up and down and smiling he continued. “You guys look good. Though, I don’t really get what you’re supposed to be…”

Claire pointed at Wanda and said, “She’s me,” and pointing to herself added, “and I’m her.”

“Ah, okay!” Steve exclaimed. “Very clever.” He smiled at them and led them from their car into the compound where Natasha immediately swarmed them, a large smile spread across her red lipstick lips.

“Glad you could make it guys. So what are you supposed to be? A couple of normal straight people?” She smirked and took a sip of the drink in her hand. Wanda giggled and Claire rolled her eyes.

“I told you we should’ve had signs,” Claire half whispered to her fiancé before turning back to Natasha.

“They went as each other,” Steve said, placing a hand on Nat’s shoulder. She scoffed and waved him off.

“I gathered that Steve. You guys look great. Very cute.”

Wanda blushed and Claire moved closer to her, taking her hand in hers and led her further into the party. She walked them towards the bar where Tony stood behind scooping a glass of punch for himself. He didn’t say anything to them, but nodded at them and smiled and then walked away towards Pepper. Claire grabbed two glasses and filled them with two scoops of punch, and handing one to Wanda, sent her a small grin. Wanda’s red cheeks darkened as she took the glass, timidly bringing it to her lips. Claire watched her intently as she drank, her grin relaxing into a lazy smile of adoration and her purple eyes shining brightly with love. Wanda cast her eyes downward, staring at the floor briefly before turning back to Claire as she moved her hand to caress her cheek.

“Why are you staring at me?” Wanda asked, biting her lower lip and reaching up to lightly touch Claire’s hand on her cheek.

“Because you’re beautiful.” Claire leaned in and kissed her forehead. “And because I love you _so _much.” Wanda giggled, rolled her eyes lovingly and stepped into Claire for an embrace, leaning her head against her shoulder and kissing the fake leather of her red jacket. “Plus, you’ve never looked better than when you’re dressed in my clothes.”

“Take it down a notch,” Wanda whispered, kissing her shoulder again. Claire chuckled and pulled away, linking her arm and walking them onto the dancefloor once Wanda was done with her drink and put the empty glass on the counter of the bar.

Wanda’s hands rested around Claire’s neck and Claire’s fell down to circle around Wanda’s waist. Claire pulled Wanda in closer to her and they both swayed slowly to the music that played. Wanda smiled, her face darkening as she blushed again, and Claire closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Wanda’s. She sighed contently as Wanda’s fingers curled and twirled around strands of her hair. They didn’t even hear the music anymore; they just moved to the sound of each other’s hearts beating, falling in a rhythmic sync with each other to beat in time with their steps. The songs that played in the background changed from slow to fast, but it didn’t matter to them; they continued to sway slowly, leaning into each other more and more.

They danced for a while and eventually moved to grab another drink and a snack and before long, children dressed in costumes started arriving, carrying different accessories and brightly colored buckets that were empty and waiting for candy. They ran up to the different Avengers in awe, holding out their buckets to them for candy. Claire and Wanda stood in their station, waiting for kids to come “trick or treating.” They each held a bowl filled with candy and the smiles on their faces grew when the kids ran to their section all happy and excited.

“Wow! You guys look really good!” Claire exclaimed to the small group that came in. Wanda nodded beside her and pointed at one girl’s costume, fawning over the beautiful princess tiara she was wearing. “What are you supposed to be?” she asked one boy who wore a red shirt and brown jacket over it. She could see the small metal prosthetic arm sticking out from the brown jacket, and when he heard her, he frowned slightly and looked up at a woman who one could only assume was his mother.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” the woman said kindly and the boy looked back at Claire and hesitantly took the jacket off, revealing a prosthetic arm with a red star painted at the top center of his shoulder.

“I’m the Winter Soldier…” he said timidly, looking down and away from Claire’s eyes, clearly embarrassed.

Claire’s mouth fell open and she slowly bent down to his level. She took his little hand in hers and admired his costume more. “You know, the Winter Soldier happens to be my best friend and he has an arm just like that.”

“You know him?” His brown eyes widened in surprise and his mouth hung open. Claire giggled and nodded.

“Yeah. He’s a really good guy, you know, and a great hero.” The boy smiled and a wave of warmth washed over Claire. She jumped up suddenly and held her hand out to him. “He’s here you know. If you want to go meet him, I can take you to him.”

“Can we mommy?” he asked, turning back towards his mother and bouncing slightly.

“Sure, sweetie.” The boy turned back towards Claire and took her hand. They started to walk in the direction of Bucky’s station. Wanda and the boy’s mother followed close behind, beaming.

“What’s your name, sweetie?” Claire asked, sending the nervous boy a smile.

“Owen.”

“That’s a nice name. I’m Claire and that’s,” she paused and pointed behind them to Wanda who waved and smiled, “that’s Wanda; she’s my girlfriend and I love her very much.”

“Are you going to get married?” Owen asked, cocking his head and waving back at Wanda. Claire smiled and waved at Wanda again.

“One day. Soon.”

Bucky stood in front of them, playfully scaring the children that came his way and giving them each some candy. Upon seeing Claire, he smiled and sent his group on his way before taking the few steps closer to her.

“Hey Claire, what’s up?” he asked. Claire, smiling, placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder and gently pushed him closer to Bucky.

“So this is Owen and he has something that he wants to say to you,” Claire said smirking at the two of them. Owen took a hesitant and nervous step towards Bucky, his little fingers twisting and fumbling with each other. Bucky put his bowl of candy down on a nearby table and crouched down to Owen’s level, giving him a small smile.

“Hey what’s up big guy?” Bucky asked, holding out his hand to his. Owen slowly reached his hand out to Bucky’s. “What are you supposed to be?”

“I’m the Winter Soldier,” Owen said quietly and Bucky smiled brighter than before.

He placed his metal hand against his chin and scrunched up his face, humming thoughtfully. “Well, you know that to be the Winter Soldier, you need the metal arm. Here, check this out.” Bucky rolled up his sleeve and started to flex his metal arm, letting Owen touch it. “You know I lost my real arm, but a friend of mine made this for me.”

“I have a metal arm too,” he said and he slowly took off his jacket, revealing his metal prosthetic. “My mommy says that when I was born I only had one arm. I always felt weird about it, but then I saw you on the TV, and I knew I wanted to be a hero like you.”

Claire covered her mouth with her hand and leaned in closer to Wanda, watching Owen and Bucky interact with each other. Bucky smiled and resting his hand on Owen’s little shoulder. Bucky’s eyes glistened with tears and Owen stepped forward, pulling the grown man into his arms.

“Isn’t that so cute?” Claire whispered to Wanda, a tear slipping from her eye. Wanda smiled and pulled her in for a gentle kiss.

“I want you to know something, Owen,” Bucky said as he pulled away. “Don’t let anyone try to make you feel weird for being different. Anyone can be anything they put their mind to; it doesn’t matter if you have one arm, two arms, or no arms. Anyone can be a hero, even you, big guy.”

Owen smiled brightly and leaped into Bucky’s arms again, giggling and holding him tightly. Bucky chuckled and wiped a small tear away from his eyes as he patted him gently on the back.

“Tell you what,” Bucky told him as they broke away, wagging his finger slightly. “How about we get a picture together, that way if anyone tries to make you feel weird about your arm again, you show them the picture and I guarantee you’ll be the coolest kid ever.”

Bucky reached into his pocket and took out his phone, bringing it up into the air and leaning in close to Owen, a giant smile on both of their faces. He took several pictures and then brought Owen with him to get it printed, giving him one regular and one where he signed his name. The two said their goodbyes and went on their separate ways, Owen bouncing and happily gushing to his mother about him meeting the Winter Soldier.

“You did good, Claire,” Wanda said, smiling and leaning onto Claire, her arms wrapping around her waist and her lips kissing her shoulder. Claire beamed and rested her hands on Wanda’s arms, leaning back into her and enjoying her physical presence.

“Hey you busy?” Claire asked, turning her head slightly to look at Wanda.

“No, why?”

“Come with me. I have a surprise.” Claire separated herself from Wanda and led her through the compound, bringing her up to the roof. The cool night air whipped around them and the large full moon sat high in the middle of the sky casting light down on them like a natural spotlight.

Claire took Wanda’s hands in hers and walked them both towards the center of the roof. Wanda’s pale cheeks shined brighter in the light dusting of moonlight, highlighting her growing blush. Claire’s hand came up and caressed her cheek gently, causing her blush to darken and spread to her ears.

“What are you doing? Why are we here?” Wanda asked, ducking her head a bit.

“Well Wanda, today _is _our anniversary…” Claire pulled away slightly, causing Wanda to look up at her questioningly, and Claire pulled out her phone, scrolling through her music until she came across the song that she wanted. Smiling, she hit play, turned up the volume, and rested it down on the ledge before walking back to her fiancé and placing her hands on the brunette’s hips.

When the song started to play, Wanda smiled brightly and circled her arms around Claire’s neck and they both started to sway. Claire rested her head against Wanda’s forehead and closed her eyes, sighing contently. She heard Wanda make an audible sound that was a cross between a giggle and a sigh as she stepped closer into Claire’s embrace.

“This is our song,” she mutter mostly to herself, and Claire opened her eyes and slightly pulled away, smiling at her.

“Of course. I literally bought it that night.”

“This is nice. I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.” Claire kissed her forehead and then her lips. “Happy anniversary my love.”


End file.
